


New and Old Traditions

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92





	New and Old Traditions

“Wake up,” a voice murmured in your ear as an arm wound its way around your waist.

 

You grumpeld but turned around to bury your face into Jared’s chest.

 

“Don’t want to,” you protested. 

 

“Come on, don’t be like that. Gen has the coffee ready,” Jared laughed, kissing your hair.

 

You sighed. “Fine,” you agreed, reluctantly untangling yourself from your boyfriend to get up.

 

Jared did the same, still grinning.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re grumpy,” he teased. You retaliated by hitting him on the chest without saying anything, still half a asleep.

 

“Coffee,” you murmured as you made your way downstairs and into the kitchen, Jared following you still laughing.

 

“There she is!” Gen greeted you, hugging you to her and giving you a kiss on your lips.

 

You just made grabbing motions in the direction of the cup she was holding. Chuckling, she thrust it into your hands and you immediately took a sip.

 

“Better?” she asked. You nodded, giving her a small smile. You could hear Tom and Shep giggling in the background.

 

“Morning you two,” you said, seating yourself beside Odette, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Good morning!” the parroted together, still giggling into their hands. 

 

“Someone is happy this morning.”

 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Y/N! Of course were happy. Santa will come tonight,” Tom explained.

 

“Of course. Christmas Eve. How could I forget?”

 

“We’re here to remind you.” Tom patted your hand across the table, which made you smile. These boys were just too cute.

 

Gen slipped in the seat beside you and set a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of you. 

 

“You need your energy. We have a lot planned for today,” she mentioned, digging into her own breakfast.

 

“We do?” you asked, slightly frowning.

 

“Yep,” she answered. “We do have a few traditions on Christmas Eve and since you’re family now we want to start some new ones. To welcome you properly.”

 

“It’s gonna be fun!” Shep gushed, mouth full of bacon.

 

“Chew before talking,” Gen chided.

 

He swallowed and looked apologetic at his mother. “Sorry, Mum.”

 

You laughed but nearly choked on your breakfast. Gen slapped a few times on your back while chuckling.

 

“Do I get to know these plans?” you asked after taking a sip of your coffee to soothe your throat.

 

“First thing on the agenda is baking cookies for Santa,” Jared explained as he bounced Odette on his lap, breakfast already eaten. “Then we’re going to play some board games until lunch, which will consist of PB and J. After that we will have a lazy afternoon in our PJ’s, drinking hot chocolate and eating some of the cookies. Maybe continue playing some games.”

 

“Sounds fun,” you said excitedly, taking the last sip of your coffee, your plate was already polished clean.

 

Tom looked thoughtfully at you. “Do you have any Christmas traditions, Y/N?” he finally asked.

 

You nodded. “Yes, we have a few at home.”

 

“Care to elaborate?” Gen inquired.

 

“First thing we would do after breakfast was play in the snow since we always had so much. Even the adults would join in. We would build snowmen and make snow angels. After that we would divide in two teams for a snowball fight,” you told them, smiling.

 

“Sounds like fun!” Shep chimed in. “It’s sad that we don’t have much snow here.”

 

“It was always fun. At lunchtime we would go inside the house so that everyone could get warmed up. We would eat some sandwiches, because we would have a big dinner in the evening. The kids would play games in the living room while the adults talked and drank eggnog.”

 

“The kids too?” asked Tom.

 

You shook your head, laughing. “No, of course not. The kids got some hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

 

“Do you open the presents on Christmas Day too?”

 

“Actually no. We open all of them on Christmas Eve,” you explained, earning a gasp from the boys.

  
“So you see Santa? He comes to you when you’re not asleep?” asked Shep with big eyes.

 

“Well I’ve never seen Santa to be honest. The adults take the all the kids to a walk once dinner is eaten because he doesn’t want them in the house when he brings the presents.”

 

“Oh, okay. That makes sense,” Shep said, nodding.

 

Tom looked hopeful at his parents. “Can we open the presents today too? Maybe Santa will come early now that Y/N is here?” he asked.

 

Jared chuckled. “I’m afraid not, Tom. Just because Y/N is here doesn’t mean he’ll change his plans. But tell you what? How about we each open one of the presents we got for each other? We wanted to do a few new traditions after all and that could be one of them.”

 

“Yes!” Tom yelled, overly excited about the prospect of opening one present early.

 

You chuckled as you ruffled his hair.

 

“I think this day will be fun,” you said.

  
  


After breakfast all of you baked the cookies for Santa and played some board games. For lunch you ate the promised PB and J sandwiches.

 

You were in charge of making the hot chocolate for everyone after that while the kids selected the movies they wanted to watch together with Jared.

 

Gen took Odette upstairs for her nap. She came back down just as you brought the hot chocolate into the living.

 

You looked at her confused. “What’s that?” you asked and pointed at the colorful wrapped present in her hands.

 

“That’s for you,” she explained. “We wanted to make it a tradition to watch the movies in new PJ’s every year. And this is yours.”

 

You were speechless for a moment as Gen handed you the present. 

 

“Thank you,” you finally said, tearing the paper apart.

 

“Oh my god. This is so cute,” you laughed as you the pattern on the PJ’s. There were full of little reindeers with Santa hats. “Will we all match?”

 

“Of course,” Jared answered, as he lifted Tom and Shep up in his arms. “Time to change boys!”

 

10 minutes later, everyone was assembled in the living room, dressed in their new pj’s. The boys settled themselves in the middle of the couch, cuddling under one of the fuzzy blankets. You handed each of them one cup of the hot chocolate while Jared started the first movie of the day. Gen sat down on one side of the boys, you on the other and Jared settled himself beside his wife, cuddling her close. 

  
  


Three films later, you decided that it was time for dinner, since Odette, who Jared brought back down after she made some noises over the baby monitor, began to whine for some food.

 

You and Gen whipped up something small pretty fast since you were going to eat enough the next day. 

 

After you had all eaten, Tom and Shep began to look pleadingly at you adults.

 

“Can we open one of the presents now?” Shep asked.

 

You chuckled, leaning into Gen as she put an arm around your shoulder.

 

“Go ahead,” she answered, shaking her head. Jared laughed beside her.

 

Eagerly, Tom and Shep went over to the Christmas tree in the corner. 

 

“Can we decide which one everyone opens?” Tom asked, frowning at the presents.

 

“Go ahead,” Jared responded, smiling.

 

The boys huddled together for a few minutes but then came back with a present for each of you.

 

Odette got a new chew toy while both boys got matching Ninja Turtle sweaters.

 

Gen got a new necklace you bought for her while Jared laughed about the new beanie he got from his wife.

 

Tom handed you a messy wrapped present last. “We made it ourselves,” he explained, grinning.

 

“Thank you,” you said and unwrapped the present carefully.

 

You gasped as you saw what was inside. It was a colorful picture frame with handprints from all three kids and their names on it. But it was the photo inside that took your breath away. You could see that it was taken last summer while you were in the pool with the boys, Odette in your arms. You had thrown your head back while laughing at something the boys had said, Tom and Shep were grinning at you and even Odette had a smile on her face. Warmth grew in your stomach and spread through your body. It was captured perfectly.

 

“Thank you boys, it’s beautiful,” you said, hugging first Tom and then Shep.

 

“We want you to remember us when your not here. We thought the photo would help,” Tom explained.

  
“This will go on my nightstand so that I’m able to see you before I go to sleep,” you said, smiling.

 

After that Tom settled back into the couch, demanding to start the next movie.

 

You snuggled into Jared who settled beside you. 

 

“I didn’t know that you took pictures that day,” you whispered to him, still looking at the picture.

 

“We wanted to surprise you with it someday. We just waited for the right occasion,” he murmured, giving you a kiss on your temple.

 

“It certainly fits this one. Thank you.” You cuddled deeper into him relaxing as the title credits of the next film started. This Christmas was pretty perfect so far.

 

The End


End file.
